


Ownership and Acceptance

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Dominance and Ownership 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes to terms with the dynamics of Dean and Castiel's new relationship. Part two of the Dominance and Ownership 'Verse, part one of which can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/142961">here</a> :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership and Acceptance

The early morning sun filtered through the motel room window, filling the air with warm, lemon-yellow rays of light, highlighting dust-motes hanging thickly in the air. Dean slowly awakened, eyes blinking languidly into the morning air, yawn bisecting his face into loud wakefulness. He scrubbed at his abdomen, feeling vaguely and strangely itchy, limbs sore and heavy from frantic love-making the night before.

At the thought of sex, Dean grinned, thinking of how urgent Castiel had been, how angry and possessive the angel had been in slamming into Dean’s body. The hunter had to admit that it was the best night of his life, his first of hopefully many spent in such manner with a voracious angel of the Lord. He hadn’t known prior to their love-making that humans were tantamount to being an angel’s possession when entering upon a relationship with said angel yet he felt comfortable with the notion, more comfortable than he thought he ever would be.

Dean snorted in half amused arousal, feeling his dick twitch into interested life, hanging thick and heavy between his legs. He shifted and turned partially onto his side, coming face to face with Castiel. The angel was laying naked beside him, staring intently at him, blue eyes wide and interested.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said, on the tail-end of another yawn, staring fixedly at Castiel’s full mouth.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied, lips forming a vague lift at the corners that was a customary smile to the angel.

He licked his plump lips, moistening their dry surfaces, before he leant in to stare at Dean‘s mouth pointedly. The angel then claimed Dean‘s lips, tongue jabbing urgently into Dean's surprised mouth, dick pressing against Dean’s thigh in a thick, hard line. Pre-cum smeared against Dean’s skin in thick strands, hot dribbles of it coating between the hunter’s legs as Castiel eased Dean onto his back.

The hunter pulled away, trying to catch his breath and Castiel nipped at the skin between his neck and his shoulder. The hunter felt the leather collar around his neck shift beneath the angel’s nuzzles and he was surprised into s soft grunt, having already forgotten that the collar was even there. He pulled away from Castiel, to finger at the collar again, exploring its every soft, supple facet and Castiel growled warningly.

“Do not pull away from me, Dean. I forbid it,” Castiel said, hand clamping down upon Dean’s thigh possessively. “You need discipline to learn how to act around me.”

“Why don’t you show me?” Dean said, with a soft snort, fingers still exploring beneath and around his collar.

Dean then found himself sprawled over Castiel’s knee, dick pressing hard into Castiel’s thigh as the angel proceeded to pound at his ass with the flat of his hand, fingers digging and twisting into the meat of his thighs and his ass urgently. Dean moaned, breath harsh and rasping in his throat, eyes wide and lazily tracking the sunlight pouring through the window and growing brighter by the minute. He felt Castiel turn him over, fingers flicking and pinching at Dean’s nipples until the raised nubs were hard and aching, echoing the arousal that had Dean’s dick twitching and jerking between his legs.

“You will obey,” Castiel ground out, punctuating each word with another flick of his fingers against Dean’s nipple, and Dean nodded immediately, having no words with which to express himself.

To have Castiel so dominating over him excited Dean more than he ever could explain to anyone, glad that finally someone wanted to fill the aching need in him to be dominated and have someone be rough with him. Years spent in Hell had developed a taste in Dean for rough treatment, and he’d craved it ever since. Castiel now filled that need, and had indicated that it was what he wanted too.

Castiel growled and caressed the collar that stood out in dark black contrast against Dean’s tanned skin, pleased that Dean was all too willing to wear the piece of leather for him as a mark of his submissiveness to the angel. Dean had willingly given himself over to being Castiel’s possession and Castiel ached to sink inside Dean again and again, marking him as his all over again. He leant in and attached his mouth to one nipple, sucking hard on the achingly hard nub and Dean screamed, back arching when Castiel’s teeth scraped at the tender nub.

“Please,” Dean begged, fingers latching onto Castiel’s shoulders as Castiel sucked at Dean’s nipple. “Please, Cas, please, Master.”

“Master,” Castiel purred against Dean’s nipple, mouth curving into a pleasured smile against the hunter‘s flesh.

He was surprised at Dean’s choice of word, not yet used to the human wordings of Master and Slave, more used to the angelic terms of owner and possession. He decided he liked being called Master and enjoyed the hunter’s use of the word spoken willingly even more.

“Good, Dean, good slave. You have pleased me. Your punishment has ended and you shall now be rewarded,” Castiel said, soothingly, voice a rumbling purr as he positioned Dean over his aching cock eagerly.

Dean sank down willingly upon him, impaling himself upon Castiel’s thick shaft, legs spread wide around Castiel’s body, hole already loose from their love-making the night before. Castiel stared up into Dean’s face and saw the flash of grateful pleasure that darted over his lover’s face, stretching his mouth wide as Dean began to rock upon Castiel, thrusting himself onto the angel’s throbbing member eagerly.

They rocked and fucked together on the bed, bedsprings squeaking in protest beneath them as Dean bounced in Castiel’s lap eagerly, enjoying the feel of Castiel thick and hard and moving inside him. Castiel growled to encourage Dean to go harder, and Dean bucked faster against his penis obediently. He felt the angel’s fingers digging and kneading into his ass, leaving marks and bruises into his tender flesh, yet Dean didn’t care. He needed the marks, needed the lasting reminder afterwards of just what they’d done together when the sated bliss had faded into a happy memory.

His back arched and he felt his time coming nearer, tingling behind his navel, ratcheting up to almost painful prickling which added to the overall pleasure of the whole experience. Castiel watched him, plump lips parted with soundless pleasure as he watched his lover slowly come undone before him.

Finally, Dean came without being touched, cum splattering out over their abdomens in thick white ropes, cum mingling with the sweat that stained and glistened upon their bodies. His mouth stretched wide in a silent scream as he rode out the last of his orgasm, cum pulsing and dripping from his throbbing penis as he climaxed. He felt the thick hit rush of Castiel’s cum pumping into his ass when the angel came, voice cycling between his true voice and his borrowed voice’s gruff shouts. The motel room window splintered, cracked, shattered beneath the force of Castiel’s true voice as they came down from blissful highs, bodies shuddering and aching and spent.

Dean eased away from Castiel’s body, before he lay stretched out upon the bed. Castiel smiled gently, before wrapping a sheet around his lover’s lower body, covering him as he heard the first faint sounds of movement outside. He knew that Sam had been no doubt alerted to their exertions by the sound of splintering glass and had come to investigate, to make sure his brother was okay. He arranged their bodies accordingly, making sure they both were presentable before Sam came in the room at all.

~~~

Sam came in, a little tentatively, to see that Castiel was sitting upon the edge of a messed up bed, Dean sitting at his feet upon the floor. The angel’s fingers stroked through the short strands of Dean’s hair, petting him tenderly with regular motions. Dean looked contented, a sated smile adorning his face as he pushed against Castiel’s possessive hand, obviously enjoying the angel’s petting.

Sam’s eyes slid over Castiel’s dressed state and the way that Dean still was naked, only one sheet draped around his waist to cover himself. Bruises and bites adorned every single last part of Dean’s body, yet all Sam could see was the collar that wrapped around his brother’s neck.

“Hey,” Sam said, with an effort, trying to weigh up the obviously contented scene in front of him with the sight of the collar that stood out starkly upon Dean’s neck.

He had to admit that he didn’t know a lot about collars, nor what they meant between a Master and his Slave. Something he did know however about Dom/sub relationships was that the Slave was a willing possession of his Master. He couldn’t imagine his brother as being the willing submissive somehow, nor so quickly. Dean had always seemed so independent until now.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said, eyes cracking open as he stared up at his brother looming over him.

“Sam,” Castiel said, hands snarling through Dean’s hair in an endless petting, soothing motion.

Sam noticed that when Castiel stopped, Dean didn’t appear to like it, and his brother pushed his head against Castiel’s palm until the angel began to soothe his fingers against his scalp again. That motion alone told Sam that Castiel wasn’t doing anything to Dean that Dean didn’t want him to. Even so, Sam decided to get Dean alone and make sure his brother was alright and happy.

 

~~~~

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Sam asked, later that day when Castiel no longer was there.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, pointedly refusing to look his brother in the eye as he packed the last of the bags into the Impala’s trunk.

“With Castiel,” Sam clarified, gaze pointedly glaring at the collar still adorning Dean’s bruised neck. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“You mean this?” Dean asked, angrily fingering his collar with rough fingers.

Sam wondered at first if the anger was perhaps directed at the collar, then realized that it wasn’t at all. The anger was intended solely for him.

“Dude, seriously? You think I would still be wearing this collar, if I didn’t want to? You should know me well enough by now that if I don’t like something, I fight it,” Dean said, anger trembling through his words and sounding all too reminiscent of Castiel’s true voice in that instant.

Sam nodded, eyes wide and disbelieving still as he stared with obvious concern for his brother.

“What?” Dean asked, as he caught Sam’s stare.

“I’m worried, Dean,” Sam admitted. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

“If I remember right, it was you who encouraged me to start a relationship with Cas. You said you were fed up with the tension between us,” Dean replied. “Well, I guess I did as you asked, to make you and myself happy into the bargain. You just can’t stand it, can you? That I’m happy for once.”

“It’s not that, Dean. I want you to be happy. I just didn’t expect this to happen,” Sam said, tugging at Dean’s collar with grasping fingers.

“It’s an angel thing, Sammy. Cas said that in angel/human relationships, angels are the dominant one, always. Humans are considered possessions of angels,“ Dean said, with undoubted pride in his voice.

“And you’re fine with this?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed at his brother as he struggled to get to the bottom of the matter and align everything in his mind’s eye

“Yeah, more than just fine. I need this. I don’t want to have to explain my sex life to you, Sam, so you’d best just accept it,” Dean said, as he slammed the trunk on the Impala, resolutely, as though he were ending the conversation with that gesture instead of merely closing the trunk.

Sam watched Dean leave, and didn’t try to stop him. He turned away, thinking that that was one conversation that could have gone better.

~~~

Sam waited until Castiel arrived that afternoon, before he cornered the angel.

“I think I said something I shouldn’t have done, or rather implied something I shouldn’t have done to Dean earlier,” Sam said, regretfully and guiltily. “I haven’t been able to talk to him since, but I just want you to know that whatever it is that’s going on between the two of you, I’m cool with it. Just so you know.”

Castiel’s head dipped in a long, slow nod, eyes never leaving Sam’s face. His expression gave nothing away of what the angel was feeling and Sam shrugged at him, not knowing what to say to the angel.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel said, gruff voice gentle and accepting. “I will make sure to relay your sentiments to your brother later on.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said with a grin as he clapped the angel stiffly upon the shoulder. “It’s just a little unexpected, seeing my own brother with a collar around his neck.”

“He wears that with pride,” Castiel said, stiffly, as though Dean‘s feelings were really in question.

“I know that, Cas,” Sam said, pinching his nose stiffly, eyes squinched shut as he sighed. “It’s too much to take in. I didn’t know angels were so possessive of their lovers, is all.”

Castiel nodded, and said - “I see. We are.”

“So I noticed,” Sam said, wryly. “Hey, when you’re alone with Dean, look after him, won’t you? I’m guessing that’s a stupid question though.”

“It’s understandable, but you didn’t need to voice your concern,” Castiel agreed, blandly. “He is mine, so I will do my very best to ensure his safety and well-being at all times now. Doubly so, considering he’s given his consent for me to look after him.”

“That’s - that’s good to know, Cas,” Sam said, with the first grin since the day before. “I shouldn’t have doubted you’d look after him.”

“No,” Castiel said, stiffly. “You shouldn’t have.”

Sam smiled, before he clapped Castiel on the shoulder again.

“We’d best be on our way, okay? We’ll see you at the next motel. Don’t worry, I’ll be getting another room,” he sighed, with a grin at the glaring angel.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel replied, with another slow nod at the younger Winchester.

Sam shrugged again, before walking away.

~~~

A few days passed and Sam stoically maintained a silence regarding Dean and Castiel’s new and all consuming possessive relationship. Not once did Sam pick up any unhappiness from Dean, nor displeasure over being owned so completely by the angel. Instead, the elder Winchester seemed almost ridiculously content and Sam had to admit to himself that Dean was the happiest he’d been in a very long time. Castiel seemed good for him, and the obvious adoration in the couple’s eyes was obvious for anyone to see, and not just Sam.

Dean lost his previous antagonism towards Sam, deciding that his younger brother seemed to truly accept his new relationship. Dean found himself smiling at Sam whenever he caught the young hunter grinning at some random command Castiel rapped out that Dean obeyed.

Sometimes, Castiel allowed Dean to take off his collar, when the situation befitted it; in the shower, in the rain, when societal demands commanded it among other things. Each time, Dean protested, preferring to keep the collar in place. Each time, Castiel smiled and bestowed gentle, loving kisses upon Dean’s mouth and demanded still that Dean remove the collar.

Life settled down and Castiel spent more time around the Winchesters, taking Dean under his very literal wing and Sam stopped worrying about their relationship. He moved his considerable attention away, no longer scrutinizing his brother for hints of unhappiness when there weren’t any to be found. Instead, he concentrated upon each hunt, immersing himself in the thrill of the chase and the kill and Dean thrived beneath Castiel’s ownership.

Sam had long since become used to staying in his own room since Castiel had all but chased him from one such room in Boston, when Sam had forgotten the new protocol and ordered a room for all three of them. The younger Winchester, unused to seeing a jealous and extremely possessive angel in all his furious glory had fled the room, scared for his life and fearful of a good smiting laid upon his head.

He’d also had to bear witness, at least in hearing, of Dean’s aroused screams from the room next door on plenty of occasions, of Castiel’s gruff commands and orders and the resultant pleasured angelic howls coming from Castiel’s throat. Sam never knew whether to be amused or aroused by the very obvious and extremely loud lovemaking next door to him every night.

He settled upon amused in the end, soon settling into indifference the longer it carried on. He no longer even noticed the bruises that always littered Dean’s skin, a constant source of pride in the elder Winchester. Once when asked about it, Dean had proclaimed that sex without bruises was sex not done right, to which Sam had sidled away in horror, mind a crashed blank slate after the resultant images that revelation brought up.

~~~

It was almost New Year’s Day and Dean was settled in against Castiel’s side, head resting upon the angel’s shoulder, while Castiel petted Dean’s head and crooned into his ear about how good a slave he was being. Dean sighed contentedly and settled a little closer, feeling the first faint brush of Castiel’s wing against his side.

Whenever Dean had particularly pleased Castiel, the angel would always grace the human with his wing, feathers pliant and warm against equally warm skin. Dean craved the touch of the angel's wings the most during their time together, indicative of genuinely pleasing Castiel. This was one such time, when feathers pressed and tickled gently over every aspect and plane of his body, leaving him raw and wanting, mewling with pleasure at the soft sensations against him.

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple tenderly, purring as Dean slowly sank down upon his body, mouth closing over his dick eagerly. Sometimes, Castiel allowed Dean to suck him off without ever giving him the permission to do so, lulled into complacency by contentment and happiness through spending time with Dean.

He spread his legs wider to allow Dean better access to him, breaths soon hitching in his throat as Dean’s head bobbed languidly between his legs. Dean’s mouth was warm and skilled, tongue lapping and laving at rigid, pulsing flesh as Castiel came, flooding the hunter’s mouth with thick pulsing waves of his cum. He felt Dean kiss his way up his body, before he folded his slave into his wings, pressing Dean’s body against his own. He petted Dean’s hair and smiled at Dean in contentment.

Are you happy?” Castiel asked Dean, genuinely wanting to know.

Dean nodded, and said - “Never been happier, sweetheart.”

“I’m glad. Sam seems to have accepted us at last,” Castiel observed, as he tapped Dean’s collar meaningfully, indicating just what he truly meant with his words.

Dean nodded again, with a lazy grin, as the feathered edges of his lover’s wings caressed the crease of his ass tenderly. They remained silent then, having no further use for words, losing themselves in heated wanton kisses and caresses, breathing heavy and labored between them as they drew closer to mutual arousal.

“Dean,” Castiel said, gruffly, as he bit gently at Dean’s shoulder.

“Hmm-hmm,” Dean murmured lazily eyes closed against the sharp little nips of pleasure bestowed upon his skin by Castiel’s sharp teeth.

“I want you to fuck me,” Castiel said, demand clear in his tone despite his mouth attached closely to Dean’s skin. “Make your master feel good, Dean. I have faith in you that you will.”

“Thank you, Master,” Dean said, in return, although whether he was thanking him for the compliment or being allowed to fuck Castiel for a change was unclear.

Castiel settled on both meanings and laid back, legs spread invitingly. He passed Dean a bottle of lube and waited, groaning against the sweep and pass of Dean’s fingers into his body, skilfully spreading him wide and loose and preparing him for their lovemaking. He tugged his wings closer against Dean’s body, a silent indication to Dean to let him know that he was pleasing his master.

Dean smiled and worked his hand harder against Castiel’s ass, fingers dipping and spreading Castiel open roughly, knowing from experience that Castiel preferred rough treatment, the same as he did. He smiled, thinking that they complimented each other perfectly, with their mutual preference for rough sex, Dean’s need to be dominated and Castiel’s need to dominate. He eased his hand away finally before he laid on top of Castiel, thrusting into his lover with one thick push. Castiel’s back arched and his fingers gouged bruises into Dean’s ass as he cried out in pleasured ecstasy.

Dean began pounding into Castiel eagerly, not bothering to restrain his eagerness at finally being able to sink into his lover after so long being the bottom. He thrust and pounded roughly into Castiel again, again, again, hips slapping loudly against hips as they fucked and rutted on an already sweaty bed.

Castiel cradled his slave against him, crooning encouragements into his ear, hands clutching at Dean’s body greedily as Dean pounded roughly into him. Dean didn’t last long, soon filling his lover with hot spurts of his cum splattering into Castiel’s tight channel and he screamed with pleasure. Castiel climaxed again covering their sweaty abdomens with pulsing waves of his cum, thick and white against their skin.

Dean eased out and lay cradled in his lover’s arms, heart hammering against his chest in thick, pounding thumps. He leant back to stare up into Castiel’s face, before he smiled suddenly, his grin beautiful and genuine.

“I love you, Master,” he said, without ever taking his gaze from Castiel’s.

Castiel blinked at him in surprise, never having heard Dean say that he loved him before. For Dean to use his title too, strengthened his proclamations of love and he pressed a kiss to Dean’s mouth proudly.

“I love you too, my slave. You are much cherished,” he said, in return, gently.

Dean sighed and settled in against Castiel’s body, chest rising and falling, breath slowing and deepening as he gradually eased into sleep. Castiel watched over him, holding Dean’s fragile and much loved life in his arms, watching over him to protect him from life itself. He leant in and pressed his lips against the shell of Dean’s ear, inhaling sharply at the scents that made up Dean.

“I love you, Dean Winchester. I am glad that you decided to be mine,” he whispered, knowing that Dean could still hear him, despite the hunter’s sleeping state. “Thank you for gracing me with your presence.”

Dean smiled in sleep, body relaxing still further into Castiel’s arms. To lay himself so bare and relaxed in Castiel’s arm was rare and the angel took that as a sign that Dean trusted him completely to protect him while Dean was exposed to danger in sleep. Castiel laid back, satisfied for the first time in his long existence, proud of everything he’d achieved with Dean Winchester at his side.

~fini~


End file.
